The New adventures of an (old) female Doctor
by SunshineShal
Summary: New Doctor, new companion. Nothing changes. Except for the tiny fact that the Doctor is now a female.


**Ok, So I did have one chapter up, but since the news of a female Doctor. I decided to delete it and rewrite it. I personally am excited to have a female Doctor. Although, I have to admit, when I heard the news, my first thought was "Who?" I had no idea who Jodie whittaker was. So, this will be my first time seeing her in something. So, here we go.**

The Doctor finished the final touches on her new outfit in the wardrobe room. She brushed back her almost shoulder length blonde hair and looked in the mirror. Hazel eyes stared back at her from a face that definitely had softer features than her 12th regeneration had. Well, there were more changes than the hair and the lack of "Angry Eyebrows." It had been a huge shock post-regeneration to find out that she was now a woman. This was going to take some time to get used to. Especially in the chest area. She sighed though, as she looked at her hair.

"Still not ginger." She muttered to herself. But, regeneration was a lottery. You never knew who you were going to change into, if her now being a woman had anything to do with it. Satisfied with her look, she walked out of the room and back into the main room, her heels clicking on the floor as she walked around the newly renovated TARDIS.

"Well, dear, where should we go this time?" She asked the TARDIS. The TARDIS gave a humming sound in response to her Thief's question.

"Random it is, then." The Doctor said grinning as she flipped switches and pressed buttons. A few seconds later, the TARDIS landed with its familiar groan. The Doctor walked out of the TARDIS as she contemplated where her first trip as this regeneration would be. She stepped out and stuck her finger up in the air.

"Indianapolis, Indiana. USA. 2017, I would say." She said. Turning around, She realized she was alone. She had seen Bill one last time before her regeneration, but Bill had gone back to travel the universe with Heather. She was once again without a companion. At this point, she was thinking that it might be better to travel alone. She sighed as she took off to explore.

Now, you'd expect that most people would pause as they walked past a big blue box, especially in a city in America. However, most people walking by didn't even glance. They were too absorbed in their own thoughts or in a hurry to even think about it, except for one 26 year old woman. She had strawberry blond hair in a pixie cut and blue gray eyes. She was wearing a mint green tank top and blue jeans with combat boots. Tori Danes happened to be walking by as the blue box caught her eye. She glanced curiously at it. She'd never seen anything like it before. Shaking her head, she continued on her way to the bar her parents owned. She'd inherited it after her parents had decided to retire. Although, her dad would come in every once in a while and help bartend. As she walked to the bar, she put that blue box out of her mind. She waved to the other manager, who was leaving, and threw her purse and backpack in the back.

About 5 hours later, Tori closed the bar and was cleaning up when she noticed the lights flickering. Concerned, she went over to the electrical closet to see what was going on. She opened the door of the closet, and noticed that the wires were hanging out. She groaned as she realized she'd probably have to call an electrician in the morning, on her day off. She sighed and was about to leave when she heard a noise behind her. She grabbed the broom she'd been using to sweep and turned around slowly, only to be met by 2 tall creatures that almost looked like robots. They had their hands up with what looked to be electrical balls in their hands.

"Well this can't be good." She muttered to herself and gulped as they started to advance towards her. So, she bolted. She ran towards the bar and hid as they continued. She was fairly certain she was going to die until she stopped the sink. A grin slowly spread across her face as she got an idea. "Wait a minute. Of course! Water!" She said to herself. She knew water would shorten out electricity and it really didn't hurt to try. She pulled out the expandable faucet and stood up.

"HEY! She yelled, getting the creatures' attention. "I don't know who the heck you freaks are, but you're not stealing any more electricity!"

Tori was too busy squirting them with water to notice that someone had just come in. That someone was the Doctor. She'd tracked a signal to the bar and came in just in time to see a young woman squirting what appeared to be electrical robots. She wasn't sure what she was dealing with here. The robots started short circuting and fell to the ground with a loud thud. The Doctor was extremly impressed with this girl's thinking. It reminded her that humans were always capable of handling themselves and most of them actually were fairly intelligent.

"Hah!" Tori said in triumph. "That'll teach you to mess with me. Now what do I do with them? And where did they come from anyways?" She asked herself, still not noticing that there was another person in here.

"Well, I don't know what they are, but I can tell you they're not from here." The Doctor said. Suddenly, a gush of water hit her face.

"Well, I guess I had that coming." She said, wiping off her face and looking at the young women, who still had the expandable faucet in her hand.

"I'm Tori Danes and I own this bar. Who are you and how did you get in here?" Tori demanded. She could have sworn that she'd locked the door and set the security system. Plus, she would have heard alarms going off.

"Still figuring that out myself, actually." The Doctor said. "Not how I got in here. That would be because of the Sonic Screwdriver. Works wonders in opening doors. Still doesn't work on wood. Really should have invented a setting for that." She noticed Tori staring at her and realized that this incarnation also had the habit of not explaining things. She really needed to stop doing that. "Right. Anyways, I'm the Doctor." She said. "You can put that down. I only came here to stop these creatures. Although, it looks like you've done a pretty good job yourself."

"Well Doctor whoever you are. I was just closing up when all of a sudden these weird creatures just showed up. And then you just happen to show up. Something is going on." Tori said. "I'm not sure if I trust you all the way, But- WHAT THE EVER LOVING CRAP JUST HAPPENED?!" She yelled as the robots spontaneously combusted and turned into piles of ash. Yep. It was official. This had turned into the oddest night ever.


End file.
